rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid
Rabbids are rabbit alien-like creatures that appear in the Rayman universe. Most of the time, they are antagonists, Their names are a portmanteau of "Rabid" and "Rabbit". In the previous games. they are called bunnies. They primally appear in a spin-off series known as the ''Rabbid ''series. They are the "anti-mascots" to Ubisoft. History The Rabbids were first introduced in a series of teaser images and videos for ''Rayman Raving Rabbids ''officially released by Ubisoft in April 2006, in which they are portrayed as zombie-like enemies that were set to take over the world. By the time the final game was released in November that year, It turned to to be a party game akin to the Mario Party series due to the game being a Wii release game, and while the Rabbids are still portrayed as as crazed aliens that tried to take over the world, their main purpose right now, is to provide comic relief. 6 more games have been released- Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 in 2007, Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party in 2008, Rabbids Go Home in 2009, Raving Rabbids: Travel in Time in 2010, Rabbids Alive and kicking in 2011 and Rabbids Land in 2012. In August 29 2017, They Appear in a crossover of "Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle" Becoming even more known to the world! Origin The main series, not much is known where the rabbids originally came from. Rabbids Go Home shows they they do not even know who they are, or where they came from as they think they are from the moon. The GBA version of the first game however said that the Rabbids were once peaceful creatures of the Glade of Dreams as told by Ly the Fairly but turned evil due to be bullied by the other creatures. In the episode, [[Jurassic Rabbid|'Jurassic Rabbid']], it says that that the Rabbids were once intelligent creatures on Earth, but due to an Ice Age, the Rabbids became more stupid but bigger. However the tv show and games have differences to each other so it may be an alternate continuity. With those facts aside, it is unknown if Rabbids go Home rebooted their origins or not as Rahman did not appear in any Rabbids games since the third game. However, since the Rayman makes cameos in the French Rabbid comic books and that the Rabbids appear as enemies in Rayman Adventures, it seems that the Rabbids may be from the Glade of Dreams. Appearance Most Rabbids have white fur all over their bodies except on their bellies, under their feet and paws, on their eyes, and inside their ears, revealing pale skin. They have long, rabbit-like ears that can be adjusted. Rabbids appear to have separated buck teeth visible when they open their mouths, which surrounded by bare skin. Their "paws" have one thumb and no other fingers. Their legs and feet are just stumps with no toes, The Rabbids most notable feature are their eyes. The eyes seem to protrude outwards, having no eyelashes and When calm, their eyes are blue with black pupils. However, when they are experiencing adrenaline rushes or freaking out, their eyes are can turn red and green when they are sick. Though Professor Barranco's 3rd clone eyes are very different than regular Rabbids'. He has one red eye and the other blue. Rabbids are very small than humans, being able to ride a large dog, such as Bob the Doberman as a mount. The only language they speak is by yelling or screaming "Bwah." Personality Rabbids are chaotic, crazy, and wild, at first trying to take over the world and leaving chaos in their wake. They are also very curious, trying to figure out Earth's culture and mechanics. Rabbids are notably very stupid. Rabbids used to be intelligent creatures, but during an Ice Age, their brains shrunk, making them stupider but taller (Lapinibernatus was much smaller, due to him being frozen from the time before Rabbids became stupid), so only a handful of Rabbids are smart. Their goal is to go to the Moon, either because they believe that's where they're really from, or the are fascinated by its properties. When they put on a costume or wig, they can take their cosplay seriously, acting like what the costume is based on. For example, if a Rabbid were to put on a wig, they would act like a lady and the other Rabbids are convinced it is a lady. Rabbids are kind to each other, but occasionally show aggression, having fights or showdowns. People and animals can be very annoyed by the Rabbids due to their stupidity and chaotic nature, to the point where animals attack the Rabbids. Abilities In the Raving Rabbids franchise, the Rabbids had no special abilies. Rabbids are really stupid and only a handful are smart. But even regular Rabbids are smart enough to create traps and platfroms, such as towers, ramps, and rockets to the Moon. In Rabbids Invasion, Rabbids have a unique technique that speeds up the egg laying or pooping process. By saying "Bwah" in a chant and doing hand gestures, the animal can repeat the chant and realize they are about to lay an egg or poop. This was seen in Omelet Party, when a Rabbid did the chant to the chicken, which the chicken repeats and lays an egg. The Rabbid did the same thing to the cow, but backfire and got pooped on. It is also shown that the Rabbids can survive the vacuum of space, being able to colonize an asteriod belt or the Moon. When Rabbids drink Pepper Juice, they get an extreme burst of energy as they briefly glow and go extremely fast. In Hungry Shark Evolution, there was a baby called the "Rabbid Shark," which is a Rabbid in a shark costume. It can be implied that Rabbids can breathe underwater due to their tendency to take their cosplay seriously, but is non canon to the real franchise. This baby can stun enemies by shooting a plunger at them with a plunger gun. In Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle, the Rabbids merged with the SuperMerge googles gained many abilites, such as flight, enhanced jump, enhanced strength, ice/earth powers, and many others. The Rabbid Quatrio that were dressed as Mario, Luigi, Peach and Yoshi had special abilities that help them in battle. Those Rabbids and some of corrupted Rabbids were given blasters, bombs and mallets that can destroy platforms or damage other Rabbids. In Rabbids Crazy Rush, Rabbids can jump high and run fast, and depending on the outfit your Rabbid is wearing, it can have enhanced strength, enhanced jump, or enhanced speed. In pop culture To be added Another One Bites The Dust (Queen) Satisfaction (Rolling Stones) Teenager In Love Papa's Got A Brand New Bag (James Brown Good Time ( Chic) Hip Hop Hooray (Naughty By nature) Born to be Wild (Steppenwolf) La Bamba Dark Iron Bunnies Smoke On The Water ( Deep Purple) You Know I'm No Good (Amy Winehouse) Open Book (The Rakes) Heaven Must be Missing an Angel (Taverns) Gallery Raving-Rabbids-Invasion-Nickelodeon-Ubisoft-Nicktoons-Nicktoon-Animation-Characters-Cast-Group Press-Nick.jpg Category:Rabbid Category:Animals Category:Notable Rabbids Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Recurring characters Category:Franchise Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Thiefs Category:Other Category:A Category:L Category:Barranco 3's song